


【all炭】鬼后 08

by Saphirenne



Category: all炭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirenne/pseuds/Saphirenne
Summary: # 此章主无惨炭，鬼组炭略微提及，CP洁癖者慎入！# 此章提及轻微SM (木马调教)、口交与吞食精液的情节，雷者慎入！
Kudos: 17





	【all炭】鬼后 08

炭治郎离开得匆忙，甚至不曾向童磨作别。千叶只当他是去寻无惨为鬼杀队求情了，便没有阻拦，兀自将不断挣扎的猫儿抱在怀中逗弄。

“炭治郎呢？”打发完教徒的童磨快步走至庭院，却没有见着心心念念的人，登时不悦地挑眉。

“在无限城。”千叶不惧上弦二的怒火，面色不改。

“他竟愿意回去？你和他说了什么？”童磨神色冰冷，攥着扇柄的指尖泛白。他与炭治郎相处多年，对后者的脾性了如指掌。若不是千叶巧言令色，炭治郎又怎可能主动回到鬼王身边？童磨嗤笑着挥动对扇，锋利的冰莲花瓣卷着凛冽杀意，直直袭向毫无防备的上弦五。

“阁下贵为上弦二，却也要认清自己的身份，不要妄想和那位大人争抢。”千叶及时掷出银针，化解了对方的血鬼术，游刃有余地含笑挑衅。

童磨的攻势更为迅猛，他甚至祭出了白姬。

“我只是告诉他，”千叶堪堪躲过扑面而来的冻气，见况不妙，立刻道出缘由，“鬼杀队的成员去了花街。”

得到答案的童磨收起双扇，少女形态的冰莲逐渐散去。他再度换上无害的微笑，右脚狠狠踩上千叶的背脊，迫使后者似蝼蚁般趴跪于地。

“你又有什么资格说我？别以为我不知道你的心思，我们是一样的。”童磨欣赏着千叶的狼狈，靴底来回碾压对方的肩胛骨。

“不对，我和你可不一样。毕竟我已经将人吃干抹净了数次，你却还饿着。”

此时的炭治郎正全力赶赴吉原花街，他根本没有回到无限城。向鬼王求情的确是最佳选择，可这样做的代价太高，他无法承受。

无惨曾携炭治郎前往人类的祭典，途经人迹罕至的后山时，被四名地痞模样的青年拦下勒索。鬼王当下便起了杀意，五指已然掐上其中一名人类的脖颈。炭治郎几近哀求，无惨才堪堪停手。鬼王精明狡诈，从不做亏本生意，他提出了交易——炭治郎需用等价的事物换取几名青年的性命。

“你知道的，我想要什么。”无惨舔了舔唇，情色暧昧地打量炭治郎的身躯。

炭治郎望着因缺氧而愈发痛苦的青年，艰涩地开口：“我答应你。”

无惨将炭治郎的右手牵至唇畔，于对方的手背落下一吻，心情颇好地调侃道：“乐意满足鬼后大人的愿望。”

四名青年连滚带爬地离开，炭治郎则被急色的鬼王带回了无限城。毕竟是自己亲口应下的，炭治郎也不忸怩抗拒，主动跪在无惨身旁，贝齿衔着西裤的拉链向下轻扯，又用相同的方式褪下无惨的贴身衣物，露出硕大粗壮的阳具。他用双手捧起沉甸甸的肉棒，从龟头一路亲吻至两颗睾丸，随后将其纳入温暖的口腔舔舐吮吸。

“我不明白，你与他们素不相识。”无惨因炭治郎的高超口技得了快感，不禁将肉棒朝对方的喉管深处挺了挺。炭治郎有些不适地蹙眉，却仍旧顺从地做了几下深喉，意图逼出无惨的精水。

“他们是恶人，你竟为了那些渣滓牺牲自己。”无惨舒爽得轻叹，性器又胀大了一圈，几乎塞满身下人的口腔。

“你也并非善类，”炭治郎吐出硬物，他的脸颊因过度的含弄与吞吐有些发酸，“他们可比你好得多。”

“此时激怒我，对你无益。”

“若满足你的肉欲便能保住他人的性命，那么即使是千万次，我也心甘情愿。”炭治郎复将无惨的阳具含住，愈发卖力地舔弄吞吃，几乎用上了所有的口爱技巧。

“你对人类的维护与宽容真是碍眼。”无惨在炭治郎的口腔中狠狠抽插了数次，不顾身下人的挣扎，将精液全部射入对方的喉管。

无惨本不想为难炭治郎。他只是存了逗弄对方的心思，因而提出等价交换，并非真的想借机获得些什么。可炭治郎似乎生来便是和他对着干的，每每都能精准触雷，将他激怒。明明是无限城的鬼后，明明已为他诞下了子嗣，炭治郎却依旧心系人类，甚至妄图用自己的身躯作为筹码，从他手中为人类谋得生机。

这个没良心的小东西，究竟自轻自贱到了何种地步，又是将他的情意忽略到了什么程度，才能视自己的身体如廉价的商品般，毫不在意地与他交易？

于是无惨改了主意，他需要将宠爱多日的鬼后调教一番。

“乖乖喝下去，至少你还能撑几天。”无惨抬起炭治郎的下颚，逼迫后者吞下精水，“可别浪费了。接下来的四日，即使你想喝也没有了。”

鬼王的体液能够大幅提升众鬼的力量。他将自己的鲜血赐予众鬼，却以精液喂养炭治郎——前者汲取了无惨的血液，便可精进血鬼。后者吞食了对方的精液，则可补充体力。

无惨的话语令炭治郎面色发白。他以为鬼王所求无非是由他主动的几次欢爱，直到他被抱至可怖的淫具上，炭治郎才惊觉自己错得彻底。

当日无惨总共放过了四名地痞，因而炭治郎在木马状的淫具上连续坐了四日——这便是从鬼王手中保住人类性命的代价。那具木马做工精致，背部铺着柔软珍贵的兽类皮毛。皮毛的正中  
被间隔着剪了两个圆孔，从中探出的按摩棒尺寸可观，表面遍布各色珍珠玛瑙，柱身凹凸不平。炭治郎将它们含入双穴的过程艰难漫长，无惨没有催促，反而兴味十足地观赏对方的泣颜。待两根按摩棒皆被穴肉尽数吞吃了后，炭治郎被迫扭动腰肢以使木马前后摇晃，镶着珠玉的假阳具在体内顶弄冲撞，肆意奸淫着马背上的人儿。半鬼的身子着实方便，即使多日不饮水进食也无碍，于是这样的凌虐足足持续了四日。

说是凌虐也欠妥。除了最初吞吃阳具时双穴有些胀痛，之后炭治郎也尝到了许多甜头。他被一匹木马操弄得舒爽失神，淫水将假阳具上的珠玉涂抹得晶亮，又浸湿了整块兽类皮毛，四周充斥着体液的腥甜。可惜纵是半鬼的身躯也无法承受过于频繁激烈的高潮，他的双穴因连日的操弄红肿不堪，他人轻微的触碰都能带来火辣辣的痛楚。理所当然的，在被无惨抱下木马后，炭治郎根本合不拢腿。

仅仅是换取几名陌生人的性命，无惨便用上了木马淫具，何况是鬼杀队成员？

因此炭治郎毅然放弃了向鬼王求情，只身前往吉原。他要做的，便是赶在上弦与鬼杀队相遇之前，说服后者离开。他在无限城中痛不欲生，日夜遭受无惨与上弦的侵犯才换得短暂的祥和，他害怕同伴的贸然行动会撕裂现下的微妙平衡。

子夜时分，炭治郎终于抵达了吉原。此刻，这座不夜城灯火通明。游女的娇笑、客人的调情与三味线诡谲的曲调相互掺杂，交错着遍地的淫词浪语，喧嚣吵闹得很。今日又恰逢花魁巡游，街道水泄不通，炭治郎只得被人流推搡着前进。他有意避开蕨姬，因而藏于人群外围，埋首窜进某条空巷。他将身形隐匿于阴影中，一双熠熠生辉的红眸盯着来往的人流，仔细搜寻着鬼杀队的身影，可这无异于大海捞针。炭治郎听闻昔日的同伴潜进了吉原花街，一时方寸大乱，根本没有制定相关的计划。他倚着冰凉的砖墙，开始静心考虑如何与鬼杀队取得联系。他沉于思索，忽略了身后的动静。待炭治郎发觉不对时，他已被人用浸了迷药的帕子捂住口鼻，片刻后失去了意识，瘫倒在来者的怀中。

TBC


End file.
